Momakase
Momakase is a professional thief and sushi chef that appears in ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', as a recurring villain. Appearance Momakase has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back. As a sushi chef, Momakase dresses in a black-and-blue kimono and wears a blue headband. When she is on a heist, she wears her hair spiked up, dresses in a black-and-blue ninja suit and wears a blue eyemask. Personality Aside from being a professional sushi chef, Momakase is also an extremely dangerous ninja thief, who uses special graphene cooking knives as weapons. One of her signature "moves" is slicing most things in the scene after her heists so that when someone goes to investigate, they see the things fall apart. In the shady district of Good Luck Alley, Momakase also ran an underground cooking competition called "Food Fight" where chefs from around the city compete in extreme cooking challenges. Momakase is proud of her reputation as the best sushi chef around, and does not take kindly to those who doubt her skills or rival her. She can also be backstabbing and greedy, as she tends to betray her clients and sell her stolen goods for an even higher profit. Like Wasabi with his OCD, Momakase is very peculiar of how her sushi is eaten and gets annoyed when people do not prepare or eat it properly. Powers and Abilities Momakase possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. She is, however, able to leap across buildings with ease and doing flips while trying to infiltrate Krei's office a second time, with her acrobat skills. Momakase is also possesses skills and knowledge in cooking, that she uses in the underground cooking competition and her thieving, as she uses her toxic sushi to make people tell her what she came for, with the promise of giving them the antidote. Her choice of weaponry, the graphene knives and katana, allows her to use her swordsmanship skills, as well as throwing them with precision at people or things, usually in a non-fatal way. The unique feature of graphene being extremely sharp makes this even more dangerous. After Momakase discreetly breaks out of prison and forms an alliance with Liv Amara, the founder of Sycorax, she gives Momakase a bio-chip that mutates the thief's body and causes her fingernails to extend into sharp claws that are made out of the same material and properties as her graphene blades. Momakase uses her new mutualized form and abilities to battle and subsequently escape Big Hero 6, all while Liv's involvement of Momakase's new found form and abilities remains confidential. She later losses her mutant ability after she was reverted back to her normal self. Weapons Momakase's choice of weapons are graphene bladed knives, which she uses for both cooking and combat. They can slice through solid objects in an instant, and are so thin they can only be seen from a side angle. She used a wired knife to break into Krei's office. Since the loser of the Food Fight are forced to hand their knives over to the winner, Aunt Cass is supposed to own them as she was able to beat her before Momakase was arrested, but the knives weren't seen in Cass's collection of won knives or anywhere else, making their fate unknown. She also has a graphene katana, that she uses while trying to retrieve the second half of the gravitational disruptor, but shortly after Hiro took it and used against her it wasn't seen again after their fight so its fate is also unknown. While to make a quick getaway, she uses smoke bombs. When Obake helped Momakase escape prison, so he could recruit her, she was given a Graphene shard to assister. After Momakase allowed Liv to mutate her DNA, in which changes her body where Momakase's fingernails are now made out of Graphene. After her Graphene claw-like nails were taken away from her, once Momakase lost her mutant form and abilities, she went back to using her knifes. With help from Hiro, as her one time partner, Momakase is able to reclaim the Daishō swords, which are a pair of swords that original her family's heirloom. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Mutants Category:Monsters